Hairspray and Jail Cells
by superrswiftie13
Summary: The PC goes to the mall like every Saturday afternoon. But what happens when the girls fight over an expensive Gucci purse and are accused of shoplifting? Their friendship is tested and so is their patience.
1. Chapter 1

Block Estate 1:00 PM

Massie Block was finally ready. Well, once she found Bean, her pug. She shook her golden charm bracelet. "Bean!" She called "Where ARE you? The girls will be here in 5 minutes!" Alicia Rivera's limo approached the Block estate. She was carpooling with Dylan Marvel after their lunch that afternoon. "Massie?" Alicia knocked on the door. She swooped in behind Dylan.

"Sorry." She said "Bean got out."

"No worries. We just got here. Where's Kristin?"

"Who knows? Homework?" Dylan nodded. They stood in front of the estate for a while, waiting for Kristen. Claire was out of town with Cam. They had gone to Orlando to visit Claire's family.

"Gawd. Kristen needs to get here. Where is she?"

"Here!" Yelled Kristen from the car window.

"Ehmagawd! What was THAT?" complained Massie. The other 3 girls laughed. "Ugh." She groaned "let's get in the house now. I really need to sit down." The four girls walked up the steps to Massie's room. It was a beautiful deep royal purple at the moment. Massie decided last month that she wanted to change from white to purple. _A nice choice, _She decided.

"Looks nice." says Alicia

"I know, right?" Massie replies. Alicia was used to Massie not replying to compliments, but agreeing with them. It was normal for her. "Let's get going." Kristen whines Massie's face gets really confused.

"With?"

"Uhh, my home work you guys said you would help me with!"

"Ehmagawwwwd. I planned some thing else for today."  
"Oh, I understand." She says, but she really didn't. She wasn't very happy about it. Massie knew that she had to keep good grades to stay in OCD. Unlike Alicia, Kristen doesn't stand for these kinds of things, but she couldn't say anything. She needs all the friends she can get. "Come on." Massie motioned to the girls in the direction of the car in which Issac was in. He was ready to take the girls to get some smoothies, as Massie had planned. _Tanger? _Kristen thought _Thats more important that me staying at OCD? _Massie didn't even realize how upset Kristen was; she was too busy 'rumoring' with Dylan about the girl's crushes through texting. Every once and a while you can hear a cackle from the right side of the car. Kristen held her ratty old phone and compared it to the new iPhone 5 that Alicia and Massie had and the Droid Razr that Dylan had. _At least I have a phone. _She thought on the brighter side of things. By the time they got to Tanger, she was all better and ready to shop. She saved $400 from her allowance from the past 8 months. She was proud.

"Mass!" called Alicia in a whine

"What?"

"We didn't judge outfits.."

"Oh yeah. You first!" She paused for a minute "Ralph Lauren sweater and black Louis Viton skirt and Hermes boots. Nice. 9."

"Thank you. You get a 10! You look AH- MAZING!" Massie flipped her purple highlighted hair.

"Me next!" Shouts Dylan

"Ok then. Alice and Olivia Jacket, Prada handbag, Fendi long skirt. 8.5."

"Kris? Let's do you. Looks good. I'm gonna give you an 8.7" _8.7 _She thought _Pretty good. Better than Dylan of course. _

Tanger Outlet Mall

3:45 PM

"Eh"

"Ma"

"Gawd" whispered Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen to a marvelous Gucci purse that had a price tag of 15,000. It was ah-mazing. Kristen gasped when she saw it. "That's even expensive for ME." marvels Alicia She grabs the handbag to show Massie.

"WHOA!" She exclaims

"I KNOW RIGHT!" The girls practically FIGHT for the purse- just to hold the thing. Then they slip out of the store. That ONE foot crosses over the line. ONE FOOT.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Aww. Shhh."


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were freaked. "You. Come over here. And bring your friends." You could tell that even Massie was worried. When the alpha is worried, so is everyone else.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Alicia

"The alarm went off and you are aware of that, correct?"

"Yes, I am, but we didn't steal it. We just wanted to carry it but we were all over-" she was cut off by the store associate.

"You still went out of the store with it. It's shoplifting. I'm going to have to call the police."

_Nooo Nooo Nooo. _Kristen thought _If my mom finds out I am going to jail, I'd be DEAD. DEAD. _The entire PC was nervous. None of them wanted to go to jail.

**Massie Block: **Girls we r in truble txt the new boys u like from the new skool

Every girl was on their phones. Well, for only a few seconds. "You can have these back after you get let out. This will be…" The lady checked her watch "5 years…. Precisely."

"Ma'am?" Shouted Dylan from the cell block

"Yes, red head?" Dylan's lips curled

"Do you have any donuts? Or… really anything? I am SUPER hungry!"

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO THINK ABOUT FOOD WHEN WE ARE IN JAIL?!" shouted Massie so loud that maybe all of Westchester could hear her. Nobody was happy. They were confined in a dirty room that was half the size of their _bathrooms_ at home. They had no phones. _But wait… _Kristen thought _We get one phone call. It can't be my mom…" _

"I believe we get one call, correct?" She announced and all the girls grinned large grins.

"YES!" shouted Alicia "I say we call Massie's mom."

"No." contradicts Massie "She would KILL me. I vote Kuh-laire."

"Ehmagawd. That's a GREAT idea, except for the fact she is in _ORLANDO_." Dylan said in a 'DUH' voice Massie's head fell backwards in the chair she was in.

"Forget Massie being in trouble. If my mom found out, I would never ever ever be able to hang out with you guys again. She would never even let me look at the PC." Kristen said

"Forget you too though because there is not one parent of anyone here who would just let go the fact that their child went to jail at 13 years old. Especially for being accused of shoplifting." Alicia looked like she was about to cry. The beta never did that. They're the second strongest.

"Aww I am starving to deaathhh." Whined Dylan

"SHUT UP WITH THE FOOD!" yelled Massie again "I can't stand being in here. If I am in here one more minute, then I might die."

"I'll die if I don't have food." Massie started Dylan down like a cat

"You might die then because we have only been here for 17 and ½ minutes out of our 5 years here. That would give us…" Kristen tried to calculate how much longer they would have to stay.

"I don't wanna know. I want to know HOW we will get out of here."

"I told you that we should call your mom." Alicia pushed for her idea

"And I told _you _that she wont pick us up. She would ground me for life. Why don't we call your dad?"

"Ummm. We could try. But I am not sure what he would say. And I'm sure that I would be blamed for him saying no."

"Look." Dylan started "Remember that one time when you drove his car into a tree? Remember when you skipped school? Remember when you got written up for that.. outfit? Remember when..."

"Yesh. I get it."

"Well, what did he do then?"

"This is sooo much different than not getting a good education or wearing a tube top and a mini skirt. I am in JAIL, Dylan."

"Lets call him." Said Dylan

"Toats." added Massie

"I guess its worth a shot." Kristen whispered

"Fine. Ma'am? We need a phone!" The attendent brought the girls a cell phone _Gawd. I hope he understands. I hope he isn't mad._ Please Gawd. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hullo? Yeah, dad. It's me. No. I'm ok." Alicia paused for a few seconds "Dad, there was a mix-up at Gucci and the store thinks we stole a $15,000 purse. And… they put us in a cell here. I promise we did not do it. I swear to Gawd. Daddy, please come and get us." It took him a while to reply. All the girls could hear him sigh.

"You didn't do it?"

"No. Why would I STEAL it when I could just buy it? We were just holding it and one of our feet went past the line…"

"That's a good point. You're absolutely sure? I don't want to believe you if you are lying to me."

"I'm not lying, dad. I would never lie to you."

"Ok. I'll come get you guys. Is it you, Massie, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire?"

"Claire is in Orlando. Thank you so much, daddy. I love you."

"I'll be there soon. Love you."

"Love you. Thanks again." After she hung up, she screamed of joy with the rest of the girls.

"I TOLD you." Dylan and Massie said in unison The two of them looked back and forth to each other.

"This is awesome. Ok, my mom has NO idea. Ok?" Kristen worried

"She has nooo idea." Says Massie who packs up her stuff "Oh, I had crackers this whole time. Hmm." Dylan runs over there and steals them out of Massie's hands. "YES! Food!" The phone rang again and the lady brought it over to Alicia. **Rivera Residents**, the caller ID said.

"Yes ,dad?"

"There is a snow storm in my way. They have blocked every road in Westchester. I will be stuck here for the rest of the night. I may have to cut through the ditch to a hotel. The roads might not even be open tomorrow. I won't be able to come and get you guys for at least 36 hours at the minimum. I am so sorry."

"Oh, daddy. It's ok. It isn't your fault." Alicia hung up the phone. "Ehmagawd. We are gonna be here for at least 36 hours, girls. There is a snow storm that blocked all the roads in Westchester. He may have to get a hotel for the night.

"Nooo! That's terrible. Where do we sleep tonight? I mean, here… everything is dirty and gross."

"I dunno. There is a bunk bed on the right and the left." Alicia tried to convince everyone that everything would be ok.

"But they might have… bedbugs…" whined Dylan

"EWWW!" Screamed Massie

"Guys, it isn't Alicia's fault. Actually, Massie, you were the one whose foot stuck out behind the line! So just get OVER IT. You can stay here for another 36 hours. It's fine."

"Don't you DARE blame me, Kristen. You, Alicia, and Dylan brought me over the purse and we ALL fought over it." Massie retorted "I am sooo done with all this. DONE." She turned around and sat in the chair she had been sitting in all afternoon.

"Oh, just forget her, Kris. It's time to get to bed anyway." Alicia had tried to make everything better all afternoon and risked being in more trouble than she could ever imagine for them. Dylan ran to Massie and they gossiped while the group was being split because of one mistake, until they fell asleep. And it was an accidental mistake too that they were falsely accused of. Nobody stole the purse. But, the sad truth was that no one believed them. And that really upseted Alicia and left her a little unsettled all through the night. They would be in the cell for another 36 hours until her dad could get there- at least 36 hours, he had said. For all she knew, there is a chance that he can't come for a week. But, she decided it would be best not to tell the PC that. There was no way Alicia was going to be able to get to bed. She was too restless. _Kris is probably up. She wasn't happy earlier either. _She was about to text Kristen when she remembered that their cell phones were taken away. She still had her iPad in her purse, but Kristen didn't have one. _Alicia Rivera _she thought _girl who died of boredom. _


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Massie awoke first. She had thought about something last night about Alicia. She was always so secretive and Massie wanted to see what was going on. "iPad. iPad…" She scavenged around the dark room for Alicia's purse. "Yes! Found it!" She must have been pretty loud because she almost woke Dylan up. She knew the password. "Easy." Massie typed in very quietly _aliciarbeta_. Her finger slid to the messages button. _Kristen Gregory. _

**Me: Hey Kris**

**Kristen: Hey**

**Me: So what's up?**

**Kristen: Homework. You?**

**Me: Nothing much. I'm just really mad.**

**Kristen: Why? Not at me, right?**

**Me: No, Massie is annoying me to no end! **

**Kristen: Aww, I'm sorry. What about?**

**Me: Everything. To her it's all about herself, what she wants, boys… and not us.**

**Kristen: Ehmagawd, I KNOW! **

**Me: I just wish one day she'd realize that she doesn't rule the world. **

**Kristen: IKR. I wonder how her kids will turn out… LOL**

**Me: LOL. Def the alpha… of anything. **

**Kristen: Haha. Totally. **

**Me: I gotta jet. Dad wants me to help with dinner **

**Kristen: …. Well, have fun, I guess. **

**Me: Doubt it. Hehe**

Massie had no expression to what she just saw. She didn't know what to say. She never knew how much Alicia just… didn't care. _I mean, I AM the alpha, of course. DUH it's about me! _It wasn't the first time something like this had happened between her and Alicia. She always said she was done. But then would always allow Alicia to come back and be the beta again-even though she didn't deserve it. But this time Alicia was going to get burned and blown up. She just didn't know and wouldn't see it coming. _I am sooo ready for this. _Massie thought as she smiled an evil smile. "Shoot. Alicia." She clicked the lock button and stuffed the iPad back in the purse.

"Heyyy. How are you, Leesh?"

"Umm. I'm OK, I guess. What about you?"

"FANTASTIC!" Alicia nodded with a 'OK then' smile. _Uhhh WHAT? _thought Alicia _Oh Gawd. I'm in for something. This is what she did last time. _

"GAWD help me!" she found herself saying

"What?" switched Massie

"Oh, nothing. Just- nothing." Alicia smiled a fake smile

Dylan was the 2nd person to wake up.

"Worst. Sleep. EVER." Massie was laughing uncontrollably.

"Worse than your hair?" She cracked up _I don't think Dylan feels the same way... _Alicia thought

"What is all the com- whoa. Dyl, your hair." Kristen was the only person Alicia knew who could say that with a straight face. Massie sure couldn't.

"I'm seriously wondering what is sooo bad about my hair?" Dylan walked to the dirty old mirror "Well even though I can barely see anything, it is pretty bad."

"Definitely not pretty. Hahahaha! It looks like you got turned into a lion. It's all like puffy and stuff. " Massie said

"My Gawd." Alicia rolled her eyes at Massie "Get over it. Now how long have we been here?"

"Ummm. Let's see. We were up for 3 hours after your dad called and then we slept for 12. So, it's only been 15 hours. We still have, like, 21 hours- at least. But, it's ok, everyone. We'll be out soon. You can't blame Alicia or her dad. You can only blame the weather."

"Yeah. 'Cause we NEVER have to blame Alicia for ANYTHING." Said Massie sarcastically

"What's up with her?" Kristen whispered and in reply, Alicia shrugged.

"I just hope I'm not in for trouble... I don't want to be kicked out of the PC again."

"You won't be. Well, why would you, actually? What have you done that was bad?"

"Nothing. Ugh. I'm gonna play _Temple Run. _I need to relax a little." Alicia grabbed her iPad from her purse. The messaging app was still up. _That's weird. I could have swore the last thing I did on here was go on Faceboo_k.


	5. Chapter 5

"Young lady? You got a call." Alicia answered the cell phone that was given to her by the cop.

"Daddy?"  
"Hi, Alicia. I just got out of the hotel. I will be there in…. 2 hours."  
"YES! YAY! Love you."  
"I love you too."

Dylan and Kristen looked at Alicia. "2 Hours!" The girls both shouted, 'yay'. Massie was still planning revenge on Alicia- or she was planning at least to snoop around at Alicia and her doings.

"Girls. EMERGENCY GLU meeting when we get back home." Says Massie  
"Sorry. I can't go." Says Alicia as she puts her stuff in her purse.  
"Oh yeah, neither can I." Agrees Kristen.  
"UH… Why not?" Complains Massie  
"I told Kristen I would help her with her homework 'cause you didn't. After all, if you did help her earlier, we would not be here." Retorts Alicia

Kristen smiles at Alicia and winks.

2 Hours went by….. Alicia's dad approached the holding cell the girls were in. "Thanks dad." Everyone else choruses thank you's to Mr. Rivera for picking them up.


End file.
